Do you dream about me?
by Just Ressa
Summary: A night at Rossi's and a fun questionnaire has the team spilling their guts about the inner workings of their dreams, and who they're about. Rated M for some sexual scenes and language but nothing too graphic. *I own nothing associated with Criminal Minds or the characters*
1. Chapter 1

They were not ready.

The team sat around Rossi's dinner table, completely full, a little buzzed and blissfully ignorant.

They had no idea what was about to happen.

Rossi sat back at looked at his actors and actresses. He should feel some sort of way about this; using people for his own entertainment, but he really didn't. Not when they were too blind to see what was happening.

After Will's untimely death, it had taken JJ a while to even come out with the group, let alone confess to Garcia one stormy night in the bull pen that she was head over heels for Spencer Reid.

'And speaking of Kitten', Rossi thought, 'she and Morgan were going to need a serious push if either one of them were going to confess their true feelings.' The office atmosphere had gotten particularly electric the past few weeks.

If Morgan and Garcia bumped into each other or hugged a trite too long, the energy would be intense, igniting the whole atmosphere.

JJ did every thing she could to get Spencer to notice her and Spencer did everything he could to stay away from JJ without appearing to be distant.

And then there was Hotch. Hotch was doing well considering Emily was back and had rejoined the team. After his love affair with Beth fizzled and failed, he gave up on having what he really wanted. He once confessed to Rossi that Beth was attractive, but reminded him so much of Emily, it hurt.

Now sitting around the table, everyone was smiling and laughing. Hotch looked totally relaxed and even Spencer was letting JJ lean on his arm as she laughed at Garcia's story.

Time for Phase Two.

"Ahem", Rossi said, getting the teams attention. "I'm glad everyone s having such a great time. I was hoping you guys would help me out with a social/psychological experiment, purely for research on a book I'm writing." Rossi took a sip of his wine and watched the team closely. If they were good and tipsy and past the "keeping things hidden" stage, this could go off without a hitch. The one sure fire way to tell was Hotch. If he answered first, it was a go.

"I'm game Dave", Hotch said. "What do you need?"

David Rossi smiled to himself and took another sip of wine.

"We're going to split up into groups. I have a questionnaire here, and you just have to get the other person to answer the questions, by any means necessary."

"Well that sounds like fun", Garcia said. "Do we choose our partners? 'Cause if we do, I choose Hot Stuff over here."

"While that sounds perfectly logical, Kitten, I actually have you paired up already. So Hotch, you'll be paired with JJ. Morgan, I need you with Emily and Spencer that leaves you with Garcia." Rossi handed out pens to everyone and the questionnaire. At the top of the sheet, it read: Phase Two.

The team split up in their appropriate groups and looked at the questions. They were mostly basic, run-of-the-mill questions about inter-office relationships. But there was one question that was out of place and every person was both eager and dreading to answer.

Who do you dream about?

The questionnaire said to be truthful, so when Garcia and Spencer sat down to answer the questions, Garcia answered hers right away, getting it out the way.

"I guess you know who I dream about, huh Boy Wonder?" Garcia asked.

"I would be remiss if I didn't say Morgan, but I wanted to give you a chance to say someone else if you do."

"Nope, it's him." Garcia said, glancing over at Morgan. "We kid all the time Spence, but lately it's become very, very…"

"Tense?" Spencer finshed.

"That's one word. I was thinking along the lines of electric." Garcia said, sipping her drink. "It's like lighting every time we touch. Do you ever feel like that?"

Spencer averted his eyes, but failed to keep them away from JJ.

"What not tell her how you feel?" Garcia said.

"Pen, I can't. Will…"

"Has been gone almost 3 years. JJ has moved on, I can tell you."

"Really?" Spencer said eagerly. "Is she dating?"

"No. She's waiting for…" Garcia put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"C'mon Pen, tell me", Spencer begged.

"I can't. Nope." She shook her head. "So is it JJ that you dream about?"

Spencer zipped his imaginary lip and folded his arms.

"Be that way", Garcia said. "Rossi said 'by any means necessary'."

"I'm not afraid of you." Spencer said eyeing Garcia suspiciously. "Besides, what can you do?"

Garcia put her drink down and walked over to Spencer's chair. She gently grabbed his hands and held them behind his back…

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed.

Garcia took her free hand and began tickling him mercilessly while the team looked on and chuckled.

"Garcia, no, ha ha ha, please, ha, OK, OK, hee hee, I'll tell you!" Spencer said through laughter.

"I'm listening, Genius."

"I do dream about her." Spencer said quietly. "Just about every night." Garcia let his hands go and came around and faced him, sitting down.

"Then perhaps you need to tell her how you feel. How about we make those dreams a reality!?" Garcia finished the questionnaire and held up her hand.

"Teacher! We're done!" Garcia said to Rossi as she laughed and he came and took their papers.

"Good. Let's give the class a few more minutes, eh?" Rossi scanned the papers. "Just as I thought", he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ and Hotch sat over in the corner filling out their papers. They got to the dream question, and they both looked up simultaneously.

"I kinda don't want to answer this", JJ said.

"We promised Rossi", Hotch said. "Besides, I don't dream."

"Excuse me?" JJ said. "Are you meaning to tell me that you don't dream, not even day dream?"

"Rossi never said anything about 'day dreams'." Hotch said nervously.

"Rossi!" JJ said shouted.

"Yes, Agent?" Rossi addressed her.

"Does the dream question also include day dreams?"

Hotch looked up at Rossi and pleaded with his eyes to say no.

"Of course is does", Rossi said. "A dream is a dream, no matter what time of day it comes."

Hotch cringed as JJ turned around in her chair with a satisfactory look upon her face.

"So answer time, Hotch. Who do you dream about? Does she have raven hair?" JJ asked.

Hotch swallowed hard and nodded.

JJ tapped the edged of her pen against her temple. "Does she live in NYC?"

Hotch looked at JJ with fear in his eyes. If he shook his head no, she'd know for sure he dreamt about Emily and not just at night.

"I plead the 5th Agent Jareau."

JJ put her hands on her hips. "No fair, Rossi said answer honestly."

"I did. And I said I plead the 5th." Hotch smirked smugly.

"Rossi!" JJ bellowed.

"Yes, Agent?" Rossi said chuckling.

"Hotch won't answer", JJ pouted.

"He has that right, JJ." Rossi answered. "Just like you have the right to extract the answer from him, by any means necessary."

"I do, don't I?" JJ said, with a gleam in her eye.

"JJ, what are you doing?" Hotch asked, watching JJ get up and grab her handcuffs.

"Hotch, you brought this on yourself", JJ said.

"JJ, as your superior…" The team looked up as JJ grabbed one of Hotch's arms he was extending and flipped him over and put him on his stomach, and cuffed him. They chuckled heartily as Hotch wiggled.

"This is insubordination…"

"No it's not. We're off duty, and lit", JJ said laughing. "Now answer the question." She glanced over at the team. "A simple yes or no will do."

Hotch sighed against the soft grass filling his nostrils. "Repeat the question."

"NYC, yes or no." JJ said, pulling her knee from his back, lessening the weight.

"No." Hotch said, as JJ let him up. "Happy now?" he said, rubbing his wrists.

"Extremely." JJ finished filling out her questionnaire for Hotch and gave it to Rossi.

"I believe it's your turn, but since I already know…" Hotch said, writing his answer down on her paper.

"You do?" JJ said nervously.

Hotch held up the paper to JJ , but kept it out of her reach. "Tell me I'm lying."

JJ turned a shade of red he had only seen once before in his dreams on the backside of a spanked bottom.

"My thoughts exactly." Hotch said, giving his paper to Rossi.

Rossi took the paper and laughed inwardly. 'This is going so much better than I ever dreamed', he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan and Emily looked at each other as they finished each other's sheets.

"I don't want a scene", Emily said.

"What?" he said. "Afraid I'd get you to spill the beans about Hotch?"

Emily spat out her drink causing the team to now glance in their direction.

"What?" she hissed. "Who told?"

"You just did", Morgan said laughing. "But I already knew."

"Really? How?" Emily said sheepishly.

"C'mon Em. We're profilers. Just because we 'promised' not to profile each other, doesn't mean we don't. We just keep it to ourselves."

"Like you and 'Baby Girl'? Emily said.

Morgan glanced over at Garcia. "That, Emily, is one of the most confusing yet simplest things in my life."

"How so?" Emily sat forward ready to listen.

"Of course I love her. And I always will. But sometimes I feel like she looks right through me. Like I could never be serious about her." Morgan sipped his drink. "It's like I'm visible and invisible at the same time."

"She sees you." Emily said.

"She does?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"Yeah", Emily said. "And you're right, she feels like she wouldn't be good enough to be on your arms."

"That's nonsense", Morgan said standing up. Emily gently pulled him back to his seat.

"Of course it is. But can you see it from her point of view? Look at the girls you usually hang with."

"But that means nothing", Morgan said finishing his sheet and handing it to Rossi. "I love her, all of her and she's beautiful to me." Morgan sat back in his chair and smiled. "And Hotch?"

Emily blushed deeply. "What about our fearless leader?"

"When are you going to let him know _he's got the right stuff, baby_." Morgan sang.

Emily punched Morgan in the arm lightly and handed Rossi her paper. "Never." She said.

"Never." She said.

Rossi cleared his throat. "I need a minute to go over these and calculate the findings." He walked back in the house and left the team sitting together after they made it back to the table.

"That was a good take down, Jayje", Emily said, refreshing her wine and reaching for the Vodka bottle.

"Thanks", JJ said. "Hitting that a little heavily, aren't you?"

"When Rossi comes back, you're going to wish you had." Emily put the bottle back down.

"Pass it over", JJ said, taking two shots. "Anyone else?"

The table mumbled and everyone took two shots and Hotch took three. Rossi came back out, and had one sheet in his hand.

"This is very interesting. You all said the same things when it came to the inter-office questions. That's good, it means we function well as a team." He sat down. "I'm not going to say who is dreaming about whom out loud." A collective sigh went around the table. "But I will tell each individual person." Rossi got up, and went around the table. He got to Morgan. "Kitten's been dreaming about you."

Morgan looked up and smiled. Rossi went to JJ.

"Guess what genius thinks you're hot?" Rossi chuckled lightly in her ear while she blushed.

Rossi stepped up to Hotch. "Emily thinks about you all the time."

Hotch almost choked on his sip of beer.

Rossi sided up to Spencer. "You know, JJ really does want you. She's waiting on you."

Spencer turned beet red as Rossi rested back at Garcia.

"No matter what you may see, Morgan see a goddess, and he's into worshiping them."

Garcia almost slipped down out of her chair.

Rossi kissed Emily on the cheek. "You already know."

Rossi stood up straight and grabbed the almost empty bottle of vodka. "I'll just take this…" he said, walking back into the house. "Oh and by the way, it's all true, so you guys can bypass that question."

The team sat there looking at each other. The alcohol was helping to lower fears and raise nerves, which had the team member doing things they thought they'd never do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch kicked it off. He stood up, a bit wobbly and walked over to Emily. She turned in her seat and he knelt before her, and put his head in her lap. Tears flooded her eyes and she lifted his face and kissed him.

Following suit, JJ stood and walked over to Morgan. She watched as Spencer's eyes followed her as she leaned to Morgan's face and then stopped abruptly.

"Psyche!" she said, hurrying over to Spencer before planting herself in his lap and kissing him deeply.

Morgan looked over at Garcia. "I'm waiting Baby Girl."

"Are you sure it's me?" Garcia said nervously.

"Will you just get over here already and kiss me?" Morgan reached for her hand and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Well isn't this just dandy", Rossi said, looking at the kissing couples.

"Oh, my Italian Stallion, you're alone." Garcia said a little sadly.

"Not exactly." Rossi turned toward the entrance and a beautiful young-ish woman stood there waiting. She gave a timid smile to the group and then held out her hand. Rossi turned back to the group.

"Gotta go. Gotta make some of my own dreams come true. Stay if you want. Lock up if you leave. See you on Monday." And with that, Rossi took off with a smile and a wave.

"That man is good", Morgan said. "What'd you say, Mama? Wanna get out of here and discuss these dreams we've been having?"

"Absolutely Hot Stuff", Garcia said standing up. "G'night all", she said, letting Morgan lead her out the garden.

Spencer looked JJ in eyes and brushed her long blonde hair from her face. "I can't believe you want me."

"I can't believe you didn't get my hints", JJ said, looking up at a confused Spencer. "On second thought, maybe I can." JJ giggled a bit. "Let's go talk, Handsome. We got some things to discuss." JJ and Spencer got up, said good night to Hotch and Emily and walked slowly, hand and hand to the far back of the garden.

Hotch looked Emily in the eyes. "You wanna talk too?" he said.

"Later", she said. "I think right now, we should take advantage of our host's offer to stay the night." Emily stood up and took Hotch's hand and led him into the house to the back guest room away from the main part of the house.

Inside the room, she attacked Hotch with a passion that he was not expecting. She placed feverish kisses on his lips and collarbone as he helped him take off his shirt. He returned the favor, paying attention to the beautiful mounds hidden in her bra, nipping at them with his teeth.

"I've wanted you for so long." Emily said. "I felt like you were settling with Beth."

"I felt the same way, but I wanted to be a gentleman; I wanted to end things right. I couldn't go on lying to her, or myself." He steadied her hands and looked deep in her eyes. "I love you. I want you. Say it, Emily. Say this is just more than sex." Hotch dipped his head slightly. "Please." He said softly.

Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen Hotch this vulnerable; his emotions this raw.

"I love you", Emily said. "This is not just sex." Emily kissed Hotch with all passion she had inside and smiled when he parted to get some much needed air in his lungs.

"Want to know what I dreamed?" Emily said.

"I'm more than interested", Hotch said.

"It involves my hair being pulled and your hand print on my…"

Hotch growled and picked her up and practically threw her on the bed. How could she know? How could she have a clue that he dreamed of dominating her? "Do you trust me?" Hotch breathed hotly in her ear.

"With my life."

Hotch leaned in a tugged and pulled until a beautifully naked Emily Prentiss lay under him. He wasted no time getting undressed and soon his lean body covered her. He leaned over, pulled her hair and tugged her head back, exposing the silky smoothness of her neck.

He kissed it roughly, nipping at her pulse point and listening to her moans fill the air. He turned her thigh to him, exposing her back side and slapped it hard, the sound echoing in the room and her moans deepening. 'Who would've thought Emily Prentiss liked it rough?' he thought. He pushed his knee between her legs and when they parted, he could feel the overwhelming heat coming from her. She was wet and ready, and after he lifted her up to meet him, he expertly slid in, making her moan and releasing a moan himself. Together they moved in sync, thrust for thrust until he felt Emily tighten around him and her body shook uncontrollably, the orgasm racking through her. Hotch followed shortly, screaming her name, and panting heavily.

For what seemed like hours they lay in each others arms, talking of a deeper commitment and maybe even children.

"Think Jack'll be OK with this?" Emily said snuggling up to Hotch.

"Are you kidding? He adores you!" Hotch said. "And we can give him a little sister, or a little brother or twins…"

Emily lay back in Hotch's arms listening to him ramble on about children and smiled. She silently thanked Rossi for being such a nosy body and thought a nice Cuban cigar might be a good thank you gift…


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan and Garcia hopped in Morgan's SUV and begin making the trek back to his apartment. The weather outside started to cool down, and Morgan rolled up the windows instinctively.

"It's a pretty night", Garcia said.

"Not as pretty as you, Mama", Morgan said.

"Aww, thank you my perfectly sculpted chocolate bar." Garcia reached over in the seat, and still feeling a bit bold and tipsy, lifted up his shirt to reveal a six-pack to die for. A soft moan escaped her throat and Morgan laughed softly.

"Like what you see, Goddess?" Morgan said as she continued to rub her hand across his stomach and chest. "Oooh Baby Girl, if you don't' stop touching me, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions", Morgan said with a low moan.

"I'm sorry", Garcia said. "Wait, what actions?"

"If you would have kept rubbing on me like that, we might not make it to my place." Morgan turned the car onto a deserted and very dark street and cut the lights and engine. The sound of distant thunder crashed, and a steady cool rain started to fall.

"Do you love me, Baby Girl?" Morgan said, pushing his driving seat all the way to the back seat and unbuckling his seat belt.

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean really love me. This is not the alcohol talking, or some fling. This is me, Penelope. This is me giving my heart to you. Giving you all of me. Knowing that from this day forward we're together, planning our lives together, our children…"

"Our children, Hot Stuff?" Garcia said curiously. "You want to have babies with me?"

"I can't wait to make you a mommy." Morgan leaned over and kissed Garcia softly, running his fingers through her hair. Breaking the kiss she looked him intently in the eyes.

"I love you, all of you Derek. For now and forever." Morgan attacked her mouth hungrily, his passion building inside of him. He was over the moon; his Baby Girl was in love with him.

Morgan cleared the area between the two front seats, and pushing her seat back, making a makeshift bed out of the front seat. Pushing her back slightly, he leaned over her, unbuttoning her blouse and revealing the prettiest purple lace bra he'd ever seen.

"Wow", Morgan breathed. Garcia blushed slightly as he moved his hand over each of the large mounds, squeezing them softly, loving the sound of his name mixed with the song of her moans. Placing kisses on her stomach, he slid her skirt down over her hips and revealed the matching thong to the bra.

"A thong, Baby Girl?" Morgan said with a low chuckle.

"I came prepared", she said huskily. That did it. Morgan lost all control knowing that the sexy ensemble she was sporting was just for his eyes only. The skirt came off with ease, and scooting back, he moved the thong string over and used his tongue to part her precious folds, letting the tip flick over her very sensitive nub.

"Derek", she moaned as he played havoc with her special core, swirling his tongue in circles, and driving her crazy. Her hips bucked in the rhythm with his licking and sucking and when she came, her breath was labored, and her hands were wrapped around his head, pulling him closer to her core.

"Baby", was all Garcia could force from her lips. No quirky quips, no giggles; her mind was completely blown and heart was pounding and full of love. Morgan kissed his way back up Garcia and licked at her nipples through the sheer lace of the bra. He leaned in a kissed her deeply, letting her taste her on his lips and tongue. Lining up with her perfectly, he slid his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop and entered her softly, a little a time to allow her comfort. Sensing him trying to spare her pain, she smiled at him, grabbed his hips and pushed him deep inside of her with on thrust.

"Ba-by Girl…" Morgan moaned as he buried himself in her. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her cleavage. Unsnapping the front hook with his teeth, he freed her breasts, licking at the nipples while he slowly thrusted in and out of her. Moaning deeply, Garcia lifted her hips and met him thrust for thrust, urging him on to go faster.

Morgan sucked on the other breast, and Garcia screamed his name as he pounded harder into her. The sensation of his tongue working her breast and him filling her up took her straight to the edge.

"Baby, please. Make me come, Derek, please", Garcia begged.

Morgan moaned her name loudly and went deeper, touching places where no one had ever been. She moved with him seamlessly and when she came, he came with her, screaming her name and panting heavily.

"Penelope", he said sleepily as he kissed her softly.

"Hot Stuff. I think you are the true meaning of that. Look." Garcia pointed to the windows and all of them were heavily fogged up.

"You're pretty hot yourself", he said, blowing on her sweat soaked body, the cool air making her shiver and giggle.

"We should get out of here", Morgan said, lifting off of her and helping her re-dress.

"And then what?" Garcia said, as she watched Morgan zip up.

"Well Princess, that's entirely up to you. We can spend all night talking and cuddling, discussing the future. We can go grab a bite to eat and recharge. We could nap…"

"What do you want to do?" she asked as he rolled down the windows to defog the car. She shivered in the night air and he smiled.

"I wouldn't mind warming you up again. Maybe in the shower?"

Garcia smiled and leaned back against the car seat. "That sounds like heaven, Sugar".

"Then next stop, heaven", Morgan said chuckling low and sexy as he pulled the car into the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ and Reid walked to the far back corner of the garden where all the trees hid them from the street and the main house. Holding her hand, Reid looked down at her with so much love and affection it ached JJ's heart. She loved him so much and over the years had come to realize that. She loved Will, and she would forever miss him, but the love she shared with Spencer Reid was different. No one touched her heart the way he had.

Reid noticed JJ's silence and turned her to face him.

"It wasn't a mistake, was it?" Reid said looking into her eyes.

"Was what wasn't a mistake?"

"Kissing me. You don't regret it, do you?" Reid said nervously.

"Of course not", JJ said. She looked into his eyes as she steered him to near by seating. "Listen to me. I love you. Very much, Spence."

"I just noticed you were very quiet…"

"I was thinking", JJ said. "This is a lot to absorb. Well, not for me really. I was worried about you."

"Me? I've been in love with you since we went to the football game together for my birthday. JJ, all I've ever seen was you. When you and Will were together, I decided to move on with my life. When I was with Maeve, I found someone who was close to you, but still not you."

"I felt the same way with Will. I loved Will and he will always hold a very special place in my heart, but there is no denying where my heart lies." JJ took his hand and placed it over her heart. "And that's with you."

Reid leaned down and kissed JJ softly. He felt her melt into his embrace and a small tear escaped his eye. JJ linked her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss, all of the love she felt for him falling down like rain drops.

"Spence", JJ said. "We should probably go inside."

"Why? I love being here with you." Reid blinked a few times and wiped his brow.

"Baby, it's raining", JJ said, laughing. Reid looked up and fresh cool rain splattered on his face. His hair was drenched and JJ pushed her hair back off of her face looking as if she had just emerged from a pool.

"I honestly don't care", Reid said smiling at her. He leaned in and captured her lips again and together they stood in the rain kissing deeply. JJ heard the rumble of thunder in the distance, but she didn't care. The cool rain pouring down on them was refreshing and romantic. Reid came up for a much need gulp of air for his lungs and stood up with JJ. Leaning her against the back wall by the trees, he began kissing her again, with a fierce passion that set JJ's soul on fire. She felt his surprisingly strong arms lift her leg to his waist. She felt her skirt slide up her leg, exposing her thigh to the elements of the night. He took a moment to look in her eyes, and when she nodded yes, he continued.

He unbuckled his pants and they hit the ground with a soft thud, and his boxers followed. JJ's hand instinctively went to his throbbing member and she gently stroked him, as he bent his head lower to kiss her neck. His hands went underneath her shirt, and after unclasping the bar, massaged her breasts, letting his thumb and forefinger roll over her already taunt and erect nipples. JJ's moans got lost in the sound of the rumbling thunder and the rain which began to fall harder.

Reid leaned close to JJ's ear. "I need you, Jennifer. Right now."

JJ moaned as he lifted her of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed aside the thin strip of material between his manhood and her very hot, very wet core. With a very definite stroke, he entered her, going deep. JJ dipped her head back with a loud and rumbling moan escaping her throat. Reid steadied one hand on the wall and wrapped one around her waist as they moved as one, JJ matching his strokes with her own thrusts. Deeper he drove into her, his own moans mixing with hers as the rain, now getting lighter, continued to soak them. Reid could feel JJ nearing her release as she squeezed his member, causing his own release to surface. Leaning into neck, JJ kissed and nipped at his pulse point. She whispered in his ear as he thrusted faster, "I'm so close, Baby. I love you so much Spencer."

Hearing her words, Spencer screamed her name as he came, bringing JJ with him. She moaned her release as he kept thrusting, not wanting the moment to end. Reid gently lowered JJ to the ground and pulled up his now rain soaked pants.

"Did we just make love in the rain?" JJ said, leaning into Reid and hugging him.

"Yeah", he said. "I've never done anything like that before, Jayje."

"Did you enjoy it?" JJ asked.

"Jayje, there isn't a word yet created to explain how wonderful that was. But don't worry", he said winking at her, "I'll make up one."

JJ took Reid's hand and walked back to the front garden just as Rossi was saying a sad goodbye to his guest.

"She's leaving?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. She's got an early meeting in the morning. Eh, what can you do? Somebody's got to be CEO." Rossi said, smiling at them. "You two were out here talking all that time? In the rain?"

JJ looked at Reid and blushed. "Yeah. The rain didn't bother us."

"I see", Rossi said. "Well no worries. And just so you know, I turned the back cameras off. Good night." Rossi chuckled softly as Reid and JJ blushed deeper.

"Perhaps we should continue this somewhere we won't be videotaped?" Reid said, leading her out of the garden to his car.

"I dunno", JJ said, sliding in. "I kinda like the thought of being captured on video."

"Good. I have one at my place." Reid said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Spencer Reid, you naughty boy!"JJ exclaimed, giggling. "Let's go!"

* One more chapter. R&R please. Thanks for the love and the new favorites!*


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning dawned and was bright and sunny. Rossi sent texts to the team asking them to meet at his home at 10 for breakfast. Hotch heard his phone go off and rolled over to stop the incessant beeping. Sleepily, he knocked the phone off the nightstand, waking Emily.

"What the hell?" Emily said sleepily.

"Sorry, my phone", Hotch said in a deep, groggy voice. Emily giggled and stretched a bit.

"What? What's so funny?" Hotch said, picking up the phone and reading the text.

"Nothing. You sound…sexy in the morning. Your voice is all deep and gravely."

"Oh really?" Hotch said, growling and pouncing on Emily's side of the bed and pinning her down. "Do I sound like a wild, untamed animal?"

"A little", she said, placing little kisses on his face. "What's up with the text? We got a case? Please don't say we got a case."

"No", he said smiling. "Breakfast will be ready at 10." Hotch leaned back against the headboard.

"Thinking about last night?" Emily asked, snuggling up to him.

"Absolutely. And tonight, and tomorrow, and next week…I hope you know I meant every word. I want you, Emily. For as long as you'll have me, hopefully for the rest of our lives." Emily sat quietly listening to Hotch's heart beat faster and faster waiting for her to respond. He wouldn't rush her, but he needed to make sure they were on the same page.

"So", she said, "A Spring wedding?"

Hotch laughed and bent down to kiss her as the sunlight poured in from the window.

"Baby Girl", Morgan sang as he hopped out the shower. Garcia moaned slightly and turned over in the bed stretching.

"Oww", Garcia said and then smiled.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Morgan said with concern.

"Yep", Garcia said smiled. "And it's all good, Buttercup."

"Huh?" Morgan said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's a good sore. You gave me a work out!" she said giggling.

"I was planning on doing that again, real soon", Morgan said, leaning over her.

"Nope, no can do lover. We've got breakfast at Rossi's", she looked at her phone, " In 30 mins."

"I can be quick", he said pouting.

"But I can't", Garcia said in a sexy purr.

"Alright You, get in the shower before I change my mind", Morgan said, slapping her butt as she skipped into the shower.

"Spence?" JJ said, looking around the room. She got up, threw on one of his dress shirts, and padded around his apartment looking for him. She found him in the kitchen, sipping tea and on his laptop.

"Spence? You OK?" JJ peered over his shoulder. "What's up?"

Reid looked up. "I'm good, Jayje. I was just doing some research." He looked up at her in his shirt. "Good grief you look sexy."

"Do I now?" she said, sliding on to his lap. "What's the research about?"

"Wedding venues", he said nonchalantly.

"Wedding venues?" she asked. "Who's getting married?"

"I'm assuming all of us, and soon probably. But more specifically, I'm referring to me and you."

"You want to marry me?"

Reid stopped typing instantly and turned and looked JJ in the eyes. "Jennifer. Of course I want to marry you. I'll ask, when the time is right, but you know me. I like to be prepared."

JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, tears stinging her eyes.

"Just know that I'll say yes. Or maybe not", she said jokingly. She got off his lap, leaving him stunned and then his head perked up.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" Reid ran after her and chased her back to the bed, smothering her with kisses and his body.

Rossi stood in the kitchen and surveyed the assortment of food laid out. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, links and patties, flap jacks, fruit, waffles, toast and juice. Coffee was brewing filling the kitchen with a sweet Italian aroma. The doorbell rang, and Morgan and Garcia walked in.

"Kitten", Rossi said hugging her, "you look…refreshed."

Garcia blushed a bit. "I am. I could use a bit more sleep, though."

"I think we all could", Hotch said, coming down the hallway with Emily holding his hand in tow. "Morgan, Garcia."

"Hotch" Morgan said shaking his hand, smiling. Emily and Garcia embraced.

"We have so much to talk about", Garcia whispered in Emily's ear."

"Sooooo much", Emily whispered back. Together the girls broke apart and giggled.

"Come! Sit! Let's eat!" Rossi ushered them to the table.

"Where's JJ and Reid?" Emily said buttering her toast. "Didn't they stay over?"

"I'm assuming they left after I caught them leaving the back of the garden last night", Rossi said, pouring coffee.

"Wait, what?" Garcia said mid-bite. "It was raining last night. Hard." She blushed deeply, thinking about her car ride home with Morgan.

"Yes it did Kitten", Rossi said as he got to answer the door. Reid and JJ stepped through the threshold.

"Sorry we're late", Reid said. "We were busy."

"Yeah you were!" Morgan said holding up his hand for a hive-five. Surprising everyone, Reid enthusiastically high-fived him back.

JJ slid in her seat next to Reid and started to eat. For a few minutes the table was quiet, all eating or drinking. Reid cleared his throat.

"So, who's getting married?" Reid said out of no where.

Morgan spit out juice, and Hotch chocked on his piece of bacon. Emily and JJ looked at each started laughing and Garcia nearly fainted.

"Say what now?" Morgan said, regaining his breathing.

Hotch and Emily stared at Reid like he was an alien. Reid didn't say things like this. He wasn't the first to show feelings and he certainly didn't out people. Or did he?

"Oh c'mon now", Reid said, slowly chewing his toast. "After last night, are you guys seriously saying that JJ and I are the only ones who discussed, even if in passing, marriage?"

Emily looked over Hotch. "We discussed it", Emily said.

"I haven't really brought it up to Baby Girl, but it was on my list." Morgan said, kissing Garcia's hand.

"I was looking at venues earlier, and I had an idea." Reid put down his toast and looked intently at JJ. "If JJ is all in, I was thinking triple wedding."

The table went quiet for a second and then the girls erupted with shrieks, giggles and talking. The guys looked at Reid in disdain.

"What did you just do, Pretty Boy?" Morgan said through his teeth. He and Rossi and the rest of the guys gathered around while the girls excitedly talked.

"I think he just saved you guys", Rossi said, catching on to Reid's plan.

"Huh?" Hotch said.

"Look", Reid said quietly. "Weddings are expensive and stressful. And we'd have to do them three times. Flying in family and friends, finding a venue, cakes, etc. We'd lose our minds. This way", he turned and looked at the girls, "we'd kill three birds with one stone. All our families could witness everyone getting married. One ceremony, one place, one stop shop."

Hotch looked at Morgan and a slow smile spread across his lips. "You really are a genius", Hotch said, clapping Reid hard on the back.

"I suggest you all make the proposals as special as possible, since they will be sharing a wedding date", Rossi said.

"Agreed", Hotch said.

"And we do it on our own terms", Morgan said. "Nobody pressures anyone."

"Agreed", Reid said.

The girls sat talking dresses and decorations. As each one of the men headed over to join the discussion, Rossi looked on and smiled. 'Life is full of surprises', he thought to himself. The door bell rang and standing there was Ross's special friend from last night.

"Am I interrupting?" She said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Absolutely not", Rossi said inviting her in. "In fact, let me discuss something with you…" Rossi lead her over to the group and made introductions. The team made of day of it, lounging at Rossi's, discussing wedding plans, the guys going over ideas quietly of proposals and Rossi thinking about how a silly little questionnaire had brought them so much happiness…

*thanks again for the ride guys. New stories are in my head and as soon as I get a chance, they'll be up. Tell me what you think! R&R please! Love you guys!*


End file.
